Traduction An Interrogation
by Sceline
Summary: Un Interrogatoire. [Traduction de la fiction de CreativeReading] Suite pour "A Detour" - Après la Bataille de New York, Black Widow interroge Loki pour découvrir si Thanos ou les Chitauris vont revenir.


Note de la traductrice: Bonjour! Comme promis, la traduction de la fanfiction 'An Interrogation' qui suit 'A Detour', toujours écrite par CreativeReading; encore merci à elle de m'avoir autorisée à la traduire!

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires concernant la fanfiction ou la traduction, et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Natasha resta assise là en silence pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Des fois, les prisonniers étaient mal à l'aise avec le silence. Ils se précipitaient, essayant de distraire leurs interrogateurs ou les dévier du sujet. Mais même ces tentatives et subterfuges étaient utiles. Ils vous faisaient savoir ce dont votre prisonnier ne voulait pas parler, ce qu'il essayait de cacher.<p>

Loki se tenait juste là, sans sourciller, un léger sourire ornant son visage. Il ne faisait pas les cent pas, même si avec la volée qu'il avait pris, Natasha était surprise qu'il tienne encore debout. Son héritage alien le rendait plus solide que les humains dont elle avait l'habitude de s'occuper.

Avec Thor qui les regardait anxieusement dans la salle de contrôle, Natasha n'avait pas l'option d'une quelconque contrainte directe, même si c'était rarement son style. Ce n'était pas que vous ne pouviez pas obtenir des informations de quelqu'un avec de la torture physique ou psychologique, mais le problème était que les informations étaient souvent corrompues ou pire, complètement fausses. Les gens diront n'importe-quoi pour stopper la douleur, peu importe le type. Brisez quelqu'un et il parlera, mais c'est rarement quelque-chose qui mérite d'être entendu.

Heureusement, Natasha avait un autre lot de compétences. Elle avait trouvé depuis longtemps des moyens d'obtenir des informations des gens, souvent sans même qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'ils les avaient données. Sa technique préférée était de se faire sous-estimer par ses cibles. Cependant, cela n'allait pas marcher avec Loki. Elle avait réussi à obtenir en l'embobinant quelques informations sur ses plans sur l'Héliporteur avec ça, mais en regardant dans ses yeux, elle était certaine qu'il savait exactement qui elle était et ce qu'elle était.

Alors, elle allait essayer une tactique différente. Ce n'en était pas une qu'elle utilisait souvent, mais elle avait décidé depuis longtemps d'utiliser tous les avantages qu'elle avait.

"Vous m'avez tiré dessus."

"J'ai quoi?" Demanda Loki, en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

"Vous m'avez tiré dessus. Quand j'étais sur l'engin volant Chitauri, et que j'allais vers le Tesseract. Vous m'avez tiré dessus.", réitéra-t-elle.

"Et bien, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser semer la pagaille dans mes plans, n'est-ce pas?" Dit-il, avec son faux sourire poli.

"Êtes-vous un bon tireur, Loki? Vous avez un millier d'années. Vous avez eu des siècles d'entraînement."

"C'est l'une de mes nombreuses compétences", répondit-il, les yeux plissés. Elle pouvait voir qu'il avait vu le piège qu'elle était en train de tendre.

"Et pourtant vous m'avez manquée. À plusieurs reprises. Pourquoi cela?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Et bien, beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer dans le feu du combat. C'était un armement inconnu après tout", dit-il dédaigneusement.

Natasha sourit sincèrement à ce mensonge. Il était en train de jouer avec elle. Il se faisait plaisir.

"Un armement que je suis arrivée à comprendre en environ dix secondes, donc je suppose que vous l'avez fait, aussi. C'était peut-être la bataille la plus importante de votre vie. Et pourtant vous avez manqué", pressa-t-elle.

"Cela comptait à peine", dit-il en se détournant, mais elle aperçut l'éclair de colère.

"Je suis celle qui a stoppé le Tesseract. Je suis celle qui a fermé le portail. Sans moi, vous seriez le roi de ce petit monde", dit-elle.

Il s'assit lentement sur la couchette étroite dans sa cellule. "Un mauvais calcul de ma part."

"Pourquoi m'avez-vous ratée?"

"Allez-vous passer la nuit entière à poser la même question infernale?" Demanda-t-il tandis que l'irritation transpirait de chaque mot. "Je pourrais", dit-elle et elle bougea sur son siège. Une chaise droite pouvait être bien pour quelques minutes, mais elle avait le vague soupçon qu'elle risquait de rester là pendant des heures. Elle se demanda brièvement si elle pouvait convaincre Fury d'amener un fauteuil rembourré, mais cela enverrait probablement le mauvais message à Loki.

"Cela ressemble peu à un usage productif de votre temps."

"Je ne m'inquièterais pas à propos de la façon dont j'utilise mon temps si j'étais vous. Donc, vous m'avez manquée, de toute évidence volontairement, étant donné vos siècles d'entraînement et d'exercice. Et vous m'avez prévenue que l'Héliporteur allait s'écraser. Alors, pourquoi?"

"On dirait que vous avez formé votre propre opinion."

"J'aimerais vous entendre le dire."

"Je suis sûr que vous aimeriez beaucoup de choses. Quel est votre but dans tout ça?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je vous l'ai dit au début. Nous avons juste besoin de déterminer si Thanos ou les Chitauris vont encore essayer de nous envahir." dit-elle.

"Et qu'allez-vous faire si il revient? Appeler Thor pour vous protéger une fois de plus? Il sera occupé à diriger son propre royaume. Il ne va pas accourir pour vous sauver une deuxième fois", ricana-t-il.

"Nous vous avons défait à la fois vous et eux en moins d'une heure. Même sans l'aide de votre frère, je doute que nous serions trop surpassés une deuxième fois."

"Il n'est pas mon frère", dit-il fermement.

"C'est ce que vous continuez de dire."

"Si vous êtes si sûrs de vos capacités à les défaire, pourquoi venir me voir pour des informations?" Grimaça-t-il.

"Cela aide toujours d'avoir une longueur d'avance."

"Bien sûr, ils vont revenir", dit-il sèchement. "Peut-être dans une centaine d'années, peut-être dans un millier. Pourquoi cela compte-t-il? Vos vies sont si brèves."

"Elles ne nous semblent pas brèves", observa Natasha.

"Oh, mais elles le sont. Vous êtes là aujourd'hui, et partis le lendemain. C'est une cruelle ironie du sort pour vous. De tous les Neuf Royaumes, vous êtes ceux qui ont les vies les plus courtes. C'est impossible de s'attacher à des insectes qui vivent et meurent en un clin d'œil."

"Et l'avez-vous fait? Vous êtes-vous attaché?" Demanda Natasha.

"Où voulez-vous en venir?"

"Vous m'avez sauvé la vie deux fois. Ou, tout du moins, vous avez pris beaucoup de peine pour éviter de me tuer. Pourquoi? Pourquoi, si je suis là aujourd'hui et partie demain?"

"Un caprice insensé de ma part, je suppose."

"Un caprice qui a fini par détruire vos plans pour la domination du monde. Le regrettez-vous?" Demanda Natasha.

"Je regrette un grand nombre de choses", esquiva Loki.

"Regrettez-vous de ne pas m'avoir tuée?" Répéta Natasha.

"Qu'est-ce que vous essayez d'obtenir de moi, Agent Romanoff? Des informations ou une déclaration minaudante d'amour et d'affection?" Demanda Loki.

Natasha sourit. Ça commençait à devenir amusant. "Pourquoi pas les deux?" Demanda-t-elle avec un sourcil froncé.

"Vous vous amusez", observa Loki.

"On devrait toujours s'amuser en faisant son travail."

"Est-ce tout ce que cela est pour vous, Agent Romanoff? Une simple vocation? Je ne pense pas. C'est la mission de votre vie. Vous oubliez, j'ai parlé avec l'Agent Barton. J'en sais plus à votre propos que vous ne l'aimeriez."

"Je ne mentionnerais pas Clint si j'étais vous", dit fermement Natasha.

"Et pourquoi pas? Pour vous, c'est mon pire crime, n'est-ce pas? Corrompre le pauvre esprit de votre compagnon d'armes? Vous fulminez à propos de la destruction que j'ai causée, mais, à la fin de la journée, tout est à propos d'un seul homme."

"Laissez-le en dehors de ça", gronda-t-elle.

"Oh, mais Agent Romanoff, c'est ce qui est au centre de tout ceci. Vous seriez-vous opposée à moi de façon aussi véhémente si je n'avais pas compromis votre petit ami? Vous savez, il ne mérite pas tant de dévotion."

"Et le méritez-vous? Méritez-vous de la dévotion?" Répliqua-t-elle.

"Je mérite une couronne."

"Et pourtant, vous n'avez pas même un réel disciple, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, même les plus diaboliques dirigeants auxquels je me suis opposée ont au moins une paire d'acolytes qui leur traînent autour. En fait vous avez dû laver le cerveau des gens pour qu'ils soient à vos ordres. Sans le sceptre, vous n'avez absolument personne. Vous avez vécu pendant un millier d'années et vous n'avez pas un seul ami dans l'univers entier. Enfin, excepté pour le frère dont vous ne voulez rien avoir à faire avec."

"Il n'est pas mon frère!" Cria Loki.

"Et pourtant, sans lui, vous n'avez rien. Vous n'avez personne. Est-ce ce pourquoi vous vous êtes attaché à moi, le misérable insecte? Vous avez découvert mon passé sombre et qu'avez-vous espéré trouver? Un monstre semblable à vous? Quelqu'un pour ne plus vous sentir si seul?"

"C'est... ce n'est pas ça," protesta Loki, mais ses mots manquaient de conviction.

"Alors, quel devait être le dénouement? Nous, dirigeant les ruines fumantes de ce monde ensemble? Des Chitauris fourmillant au-dessus comme des sauterelles? La mort et la destruction partout? Est-ce que ça allait être la fin heureuse de cette histoire? Nous baignerions ensemble dans le sang d'innocents?"

"Personne n'est innocent," dit Loki faiblement.

"C'est juste quelque chose que les gens comme nous se disent pour se faire sentir mieux. Ça ne le rend pas vrai," dit Natasha légèrement.

"Les gens comme nous?" Répéta Loki, une petite lueur d'espoir perçant.

"Je connais mes crimes mieux que vous, Loki," Natasha commença gentiment, "Est-ce qu'ils vont revenir?"

Loki soupira. "Ils n'ont pas les moyens de créer un autre portail pour le moment. Mais, une fois qu'ils en obtiendront..." il s'affaissa.

"Ils reviendront?"

"Thanos recherche la mort et la destruction. Il s'en réjouit. Il anéantira tout."

"Que veut-il?" Demanda Natasha.

"Oh, ma chère, là est le problème. Il n'y a rien qui puisse l'apaiser. Rien ne le dissuadera. Il désire les cendres, la destruction de toute chose. Vous n'avez aucun espoir de lui résister. Il viendra et ce monde brûlera."

"Avez-vous tenté de vous opposer à lui?"

"Brièvement. Après ma chute, eh bien, disons juste qu'il y a quelques parties du vide qui sont plutôt désagréables à visiter. Quand j'ai fait sa connaissance pour la première fois, j'ai essayé de résister aux plans de Thanos, mais on m'a montré l'erreur de ma façon de faire."

"Êtes-vous en train d'essayer de dire que vous n'avez pas eu le choix?" Se moqua Natasha.

"Oh non, ma chère, je ne suis pas un héros. Je n'ai pas vraiment résisté pendant très longtemps. Je me suis laissé endormir par la tentation des mensonges de Thanos. Je savais que c'étaient des mensonges, bien sûr, mais comme je l'ai dit, ils étaient bien plus plaisants que l'alternative."

"Que va-t-il vous arriver, maintenant?"

"Je m'attends à ce qu'Odin me réprimande plus sévèrement. Qu'il m'envoie dans les dongeons, peut-être même qu'il me condamne à mort. Qui sait?" Dit-il avec un sourire aigre.

"Vous avez tué des douzaines, peut-être même des centaines de gens."

"Je l'ai fait. Devrait-on comparer nos comptes? Je vous donnerai mon chiffre si vous me donnez le vôtre," offrit-il avec un rire attrayant.

"Ce n'est pas une sorte de plaisanterie morbide," dit-elle sèchement.

"Oh, ma chère, mais c'est bien une plaisanterie. Une grande plaisanterie cosmique. Je trouve enfin un monstre aussi tordu que je le suis et il est logé dans un frêle corps humain destiné à rejoindre tôt la tombe."

"Je ne suis pas frêle," dit-elle fermement.

"Non, vous ne l'êtes pas pour une humaine. Vous êtes extraordinaire. Mais vous vivrez quoi, au plus? Six décennies de plus? Sept? Et étant donné votre gamme de travail, ce sera probablement beaucoup moins que ça. Que ferez-vous, Natasha, quand vos réflexes commenceront à se ralentir? Quand votre vision commencera à devenir floue? Cela arrivera et plus tôt que vous le pensez."

"Et bien, vous remontez vraiment le moral," lança ironiquement Natasha.

"Je n'ai jamais été accusé d'être excessivement optimiste," dit sèchement Loki.

Natasha se leva. Elle avait eu toutes les informations utiles qu'elle avait pu obtenir de lui. "Je devrais y aller. Merci de votre coopération."

"Jusqu'à ce que nous nous rencontrions de nouveau, Natasha," dit Loki.

"Étant donné là où vous allez, c'est peu probable."

Loki lui lança un petit sourire. "Je n'en serais pas tout à fait sûr."

**Note de l'auteur** - Merci à Flaignhan, qui est un écrivain de Blackfrost extraordinaire et mon inspiration pour me lancer dans le Blackfrost.


End file.
